


Inuyasha

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	Inuyasha

 L’uno al fianco dell’altro  


  
Le loro mani erano intrecciate l’uno all’altra mentre i loro occhi erano chiusi e le loro menti perse in chissà quale bellissimo sogno.  
Inuyasha e Sesshomaru si ritrovavano in quei boschi come ogni sera, lontani dai tutto e da tutti: non potevano fare a meno di addormentarsi in l’uno al fianco dell’altro con le teste talmente vicine da appoggiarsi ai reciproci capi come fossero parte di quei comodi giacigli dove riposare con serenità.  
Non potevano fare a meno di quel piccolo contatto fisico che tanto li rendeva felice in quei momenti, perché potevano sentirsi vicini da abbandonare per sempre le loro divergenze.


End file.
